<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Break by Tom__Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301783">Some Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom__Riddle/pseuds/Tom__Riddle'>Tom__Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, mama 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom__Riddle/pseuds/Tom__Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some backstage story of their MAMA 2020 Awarding Show. What our two ladies doing in in-between breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea didn't want to leave me and so here we are. Anyway I really need someone to beta my story. I proofread this alone, so bear in mind that there'll be some mistakes. Anyway, please enjoy my little fic of Moonsun. Some building critics will be appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * * * *</p>
<p>“Byul, no.”</p>
<p>That’s the words Yongsun said when she felt wetness on her neck. She tried to hold her moan but really, who would blame her if she couldn’t hold her excitement when the most attractive girl sucking on her neck sending goose bumps all over her body.</p>
<p>Said woman ignored her plea and opted to keep sucking on the older one’s neck while her hand started creeping to palm her lover’s breast.</p>
<p>In all truth though, Byul didn’t have any plan to pull the raven haired girl to the closet on their award show’s waiting room that evening. Really. But God, when your lover looked so damn enticing: off shoulder top, sexy short hair, with a little bit of teasing of her belly skin shown that was begged to be licked- it really did test her will power.</p>
<p>And Byul was merely a human.</p>
<p>She gave a particular squeeze on the breast and the brunette moved quick to kiss her lover now to muffle the moans that she knew was coming. The material of the black dress was soft and flexible, it let Byul to feel the dark haired beauty’s supple breast splendidly.</p>
<p>But that was not enough for Byul.</p>
<p>She pulled the shoulder strap that holding her lover’s modesty down along with the offending clothing that was her bra and was greeted delightfully by her favorite twins in the world. She kneed both of her breasts, loving the weight it felt on her hands. It somehow fitted perfectly on her hands, like it was specially made only for her. The softness and warmth of it urged her to do more to the flawless mound, and Byul did just that.</p>
<p>She pinched both her nipples at the same time, making the woman who she currently pinned to the supply closet on their waiting room gave a beautiful whimpers.</p>
<p>God, how she loved hearing that sound came from her lover. It’s her most favorite sounds in the world.</p>
<p>“Byul-ah,” the dark haired woman said breathlessly when Byul pinched her nipples once again.</p>
<p>Nope. She’s wrong. That voice calling her name, laced with passion and want, was her number one favorite.</p>
<p>Wanting to hear more of it she let her lips trailed down to kiss her neck, to her beautiful collar bone, and finally to her breast.</p>
<p>Now that Yong’s mouth was free from Byul’s, the black haired woman couldn’t hold the gasp upon feeling the wet tongue on her nipple.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Byul. Give me time to breathe,” Yongsun said trying to pull Byul up from feasting on her breast.</p>
<p>Yongsun had her trembling hands on Byul’s shoulder giving a little pressure on it, though if Byul would attack her again she really didn’t have the strength or the will to hold her away. Sensing that her lover needed some break from the rapid onslaught Byul put her hands on the wall behind Yongsun and pulled back with noticeable effort holding herself from ravishing the older girl to assess the cause of why she should stop from enjoying her delectable treat.</p>
<p>The way said woman leaning heavily for support on the wall, with lipsticks smeared lips, face red from the fervor they did, boobs on display, and hair so mussed; Byul was so ready to get back on ravishing the dark haired beauty.</p>
<p>“We really shouldn’t do this here, Byul-ah,” Yongsun said between some needed breathes to calm her racing heart.</p>
<p>“Why shouldn’t we?” Byul really tried to pay attention to Yongsun’s words but the way her chest going up and down in effort to calm herself down was hypnotizing. Her erect nipples were asking for her attention which she happily gave.</p>
<p>“Because it’s in the middle of the award and –“ Yongsun bit her lip to avoid from moaning out load when Byul’s hand pinched her nipple.</p>
<p>“It’s the boygroup’s performance time, Ddun. You know it will take forever when they need us out there again.” Byul said in a trance, half her attention was still on the hard nub between her thumb and forefinger. She twirled it around now, amused how the pink nub bounced around every time she flicked it.</p>
<p>A whimper pulled her attention from her precious plaything, she looked up and was met with her lover biting so hard on her bottom lip. She frowned at that, no one hurting her baby. Even if it was by her own self. Only she was allowed to. She kissed the abused lip while squeezing the mound on her hands, making the older woman gasp and thus allowing Byul to insert her tongue inside. She kissed her thoroughly, sliding her tongue against hers, going back and forth on nibbling her lips and licking it. She knew better than to make out with Yongsun in between break like this. But when the woman walked to her after getting ready for tonight’s award show, her lust just roaring to life and tell her to ravish the perfectly put woman in front of her. It’s a given that she could hold herself after receiving the Best Vocal Group award, while all the time looking at the tantalizing neck of her lover and couldn’t do anything about it.</p>
<p>Damn Yongsun and her decision to go short hair for tonight.</p>
<p>She felt hands sneaking up from her shoulder to her neck, pulling Byul closer to the shorter woman. She obliged and trailed her lips into her neck once again. Her sinful neck that started all of this. She nipped and licked, careful not to leave any marks on the smooth skin. And when she couldn’t hold herself any longer she gave in to the tempting of her lover’s pink nubs.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>Byul smirked at the profanity. Thanking the rather loud noise of the awarding show that managed to drown the voice they made. She sucked the pink nub gently, giving the other twin some flicking and pinching to compensate since she couldn’t play with it yet.</p>
<p>“Oh, God. Byul, we- ah. We’re gonna get caught,” Yongsun’s voice was faltering in the middle when Byul giving a hard suck.</p>
<p>She pulled away and kissing the top of her breast, nipping it in a place she knew Yongsung’s sensitive for. The reaction was instant when she felt the woman beneath her bucked up.</p>
<p>“We won’t if you can keep silent, babe.” Byul smirked, devising a plan to test her lover’s will power.</p>
<p>The gown had a straight diagonal cut on one shoulder, thus it wouldn’t be a problem if she left a hickey right on top of her breast. And she did just that, sucking on the sensitive spot hard.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc-,”</p>
<p>The hand on her nape tightened, she believed Yongsun pulled some strands out. She applauded the older woman though since she managed not to scream aloud like she usually did when Byul did this kind of thing on the confined of their home.</p>
<p>“Byul, fuck. Please,” the whimpers and the moans were giving Byul a clue to what the older woman really begging for.</p>
<p>She pulled up the skirt, thanking the designer to make this one stretchable enough. She’s going to check what the brand was after tonight. Byul was in for a surprise though. The body-hug gown should clue her before, but the sight of the dark haired woman using a thong still threw her off guard.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Now it’s Byul’s turn to cuss because like this –pussy practically on display, hard nipple, the telltale of freshly formed bruise atop her breast, red face– Yongsun was so fuckable.</p>
<p>And she wasted no time to do just that.</p>
<p>She hooked up one of Yongsun’s leg to her waist. When she was sure that the woman had a good grip, she slipped her hand on the drenched undergarment. The minimalist fabric couldn’t help in containing her arousal though and already drenching her thigh. It turned Byul on even more.</p>
<p>“Look at how wet you’re, babe. Does the thought of fucking here excite you so much?” Byul asked teasing her.</p>
<p>Before Yongsun could answer or giving some rebuttal though Byul already pushed away the undergarment and stroking her outer lips. The slick arousal making it easy for her to slide in between but not really inserting her fingers just yet.</p>
<p>“What would the staff say if they know how the leader of Mamamoo getting horny at the prospect of getting caught having sex in public sex, huh?”</p>
<p>She was rubbing outside her hole, making even more of her arousal flowed.</p>
<p>“Oh, God. Put it inside, Byul. Please, put it inside.”</p>
<p>Yongsun was rolling her hips into Byul’s hand, trying to impale the digit into her needy hole.</p>
<p>Seeing the usually collected leader in a haste to be filled was the sight only Byul privileged to. And because that look was also Byul’s undoing she gave in to her lover’s urgency and insert a digit to her. Her thumb start to play with her clit now and she kissed the woman to muffle the moans. She kept playing with her clit now, not moving her fingers inside her lover at all. If she really wanted it then she had to also work for it.</p>
<p>And Yongsun got that message when she felt the smirk on her lover’s lips. She wasn’t the kind of girl who demanded what she wanted. If she wanted it, she tried as hell to get it. And now she wanted Byul’s finger to stroke her burning pussy. So she tightened her thigh on Byul’s waist and started to roll her body to Byul’s.</p>
<p>God, the friction was so delicious. The combination of her clit being flicked around and the way the digit sliding her pussy was heaven. She knew this position was not the best though and could tell that Byul would get cramp soon. So she savored the moment and took the most of it. She tightened her grip on Byul’s shoulder and rode her finger in earnest.</p>
<p>“Look at you, so desperate for release.” Byul said sucking once again on her breast, making her lover falter on her rapid movements for a moment but managed to get back on it.</p>
<p>Byul was so ready to take this woman. Knowing her woman, she added another finger to join her first and managed to halt the frantic girl’s movement instantly.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Byul.” Yongsung said burying her face on Byul’s neck, panting at the sudden intrusion but at the same time welcomed it.</p>
<p>“Get moving Yong.”</p>
<p>Byul could feel the frantic breaths of Yongsun, and it sent shivers throughout her body. The mewling sounds her lover made when trying to move her hips sent Byul’s resolve over the edge. She couldn’t hold it any longer and needed to taste her right now. She would deal with the makeup latter. She dropped to the ground, getting the first front row seat of her woman’s arousal. Drenched and puffy, a sight that never fail to make Byul salivating over. She was about to lick her first taste of the nectar when suddenly there was a knock on the closet door.</p>
<p>“Hello? Somebody’s in there?” One of their staff called.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. What is it?” Byul said, trying to calm down her furiously beating heart.</p>
<p>“Uh, I need some stuff in there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Give me a moment, I’m fixing my clothes,” Dangit! Not when she was just about to lick Yongsun off, damn for her luck.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Take your time.”</p>
<p>When the footstep sound of the speaker could be heard walking away, they let a sigh of relief. They knew they run out of time and thus needed to stop it though unwillingly.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I hate you,” Yongsun said leaning back on the wall behind her, face pinched showing displeasure.</p>
<p>Byul got up from her kneeling position, lamenting of the miss opportunity of tasting Yongsun. Oh well, there would be after the show. However long that would take to finish.</p>
<p>“Is it because I pulled you to the closet or is it because we had to stop just moment before I eat you out?” Byul smirked at the way Yongsun gave her a dirty look, face tinted even redder if it was possible.</p>
<p>“Just give me tissues will you? I had to clean the mess you make,” Yongsun said looking at her pushed up gown. She frowned at her breast being displayed, noticing the start of purplish mark above her breast.</p>
<p>“Byul, look at the mark!” Yongsun said pointing at it.</p>
<p>Byul gave her the tissue roll and some wet tissue she found on the utilities bag their manager always carried around for an event. She smirked at her love mark on Yongsun’s breast, proud of her work.</p>
<p>“Eh, it won’t be shown. Your dress will cover it up.” She kissed the mark lovingly and helping Yongsun to put back her gown to its former glory.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Ddun. Have I ever told you that tonight?” Byul said admiring Yongsung’s gown not for the first time that evening. Her short hair enhanced the off shoulder cut, pulling people’s admiration to it whether they want it or not.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you kinda showed it,” Yongsun said puffing and grumbling, but failed to hold the small smile that broke on her lips upon hearing the compliment.</p>
<p>Byul let out her signature smile. God, how she loved this woman.</p>
<p>“Do you need me to fetch your bag for a spare panty?” Byul asked her when she noticed that Yongsun’s pulling off her g-string.</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m gonna go commando with this,” Yongsun said straightening back the skirt, making Byul raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Yongsun smirked at her, getting close to Byul and slipped the damp clothing to her pants pocket. “Now you have to wait until the awarding night’s over knowing I’m wearing nothing under this,” she whispered it lowly on her ear.</p>
<p>Byul groaned at her. Yongsun knew her weakness and she was on dark beauty’s mercy right now. Maybe pulling her inside for a quick session was a bad idea. Damn her teenager hormone and Yongsun’s sexy body.</p>
<p>“Now go out and stall some more time for me. Get your lipstick and hair touch up.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I hate this. Can we maybe skip up the show and go home already? The kids are getting bored already anyway.” Byul said sulkily and inserting her hands on her pants pocket, forgetting that the damp lace was in it. Her lust ignited again upon contact on the cloth.</p>
<p>“Now, we’ll play nice tonight, okay? Wheein and Hyejin are still out there waiting on us. We still have our thank you stage latter.”</p>
<p>Byul tried to calm herself in letting out a controlled breathe from her mouth, gripping the token of their shenanigan on her fist to hold herself in (she wasn’t sure whether that would help or worsen her).</p>
<p>She knew the older woman’s right.</p>
<p>Didn’t mean she liked that though.</p>
<p>“I’ll go out now, then. I’ll give you 5 minutes interval.” Byul said grumbling her words which make Yongsun’s lips twitched in an almost-smile again.</p>
<p>Byul just hoped that tonight would go fast so she could finish what she started with her. This in-between break really needed to be shorter so they all could go home immediately.</p>
<p>Or maybe longer. She's not picky actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>